1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection yoke for use in an in-line type color image receiving tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 18300/1988, a so-called cross arm for correcting a vertical deflection magnetic field is fixed as illustrated in FIG. 6. In other words, FIG. 6 shows that the part (1) is a coil separator provided with a vertical deflection coil (2a) and a horizontal deflection coil (see, FIG. 1a also showing a horizontal deflection coil 2b for the present invention), and wherein on its front enlarged portion (1a), a pair of L-letter form pieces (1b) are formed. The part (3) is a cross arm which is composed of a first portion (3a) for absorbing the vertical leak magnetic field, a second portion (3b) for discharging the absorbed magnetic field and a tongue (3c) bent at right angles from the first portion.
The cross arm (3) is fixed to the coil separator (1) by accommodating the tongue (3c) between the pair of L-letter form pieces (1b).
On the other hand, there may be cases for the mislandings of beams respectively occurring at the corner part of the display screen as shown in FIG. 7, even if correction of misconvergence is effected by the above-described cross arm. In other words, as shown by the enlargement on the upper right corner in FIG. 7, the position of the beam (B), shown with a shaded area, relative to the fluorescent element (phosphor) (A) is displaced in the central direction of the display screen. The amount of this displacement is about 25 .mu.m at the corner part of the 29 inch display screen. In this case, also at other three corners of the display screen, the beam is displaced in the central direction.
It has therefore been the practice in the past to attach a magnet (4) to the second portion (3b) of the cross arm (3) or to fix a magnet (4) to a position close to the tongue (3c), as shown in FIG. 8, when the mislanding, as discussed above, occurred. However, the above-described solution of the prior art in attempting to solve the misalignment problem causes a steep rise in cost and aggravation due to characteristics attributed to the fluctuation of the magnetic force of the magnet or to the irregularity of the fixing position.